


You should know what we are doing

by shelleme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Interviews, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, Naked Cuddling, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelleme/pseuds/shelleme
Summary: Louis and Harry share the truth, and no one notices it.





	You should know what we are doing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey darlings! This is my first work in English and I'm really excited. This fanfiction shows what I think about Larry and I hope you don't mind. Have fun reading! Enjoy, share, and don't be shy to leave a comment xx  
> You can find me on Tumblr - shelleme.tumblr.com

"It's just other photographers, calm down," Alice warned, and a moment later she was gone.

Harry sighed. He was nice, he always was.

He walked straight, following the signs on the walls. There was a quiet place, only a few people were sitting and reading newspapers in the corridor. Some man with a cup of tea, a lady holding a little girl by the hand. Nothing special. Harry looked around and a second later he was suddenly blinded. Flashes.

“Harry, look here nice!”

“Madiney is really sexy. Will you be in a relationship with her?”

“Is it true that Nick pays you for girls?”

“Madiney wants to be pregnant, Harry, what do you think about it?”

“How much did you spend on a new ring for Madinea?”

He shook his head. This whole situation was crazy and full of lies. He quickly looked at his phone that was vibrating in his hand. He blocked it, biting down on a smile. He knew that Louis was playing with his new camera again. He hoped that the paparazzi didn’t capture his brightly shining screen, which showed all their conversation. And a dirty photo of Louis, who was smiling widely, holding a pink toy in his hand.

“Is it Madiney?” one guy shouted, standing less than a meter from Harry and holding the camera too close to his face.

"Please," Harry muttered softly, gently pushing through the crowd of photographers. Everything was out of control. It wasn’t true at all that the airports are so well guarded.

*

“He was nice, really intriguing, such... Confident, ambitious”.  Louis stared, mesmerized, at a stupid YouTube video and analyzed every movement of Harry's lips. When Harry was talking and thinking about his boyfriend, his lip was quivering slightly, rising gently up, showing a row of white teeth. After that, when Harry realized that his imagination had crossed the line, he firmly bit his lower lip, making it even more pink. Louis loved it. He loved those moments when Harry tried so hard to control himself to not reveal his true feelings. Louis continued  watching. Harry was asked what they would do after the gala and in response, he raised a questioning eyebrow and looked at Louis. His expression just screamed _I'll fuck you_ , but the boy with curly hair just answered “I'm going to sleep” and smiled wryly.

Louis turned on the bed, sliding his laptop aside. He remembered that night well. It was passionate and hot. And left marks. He chuckled and ran his hand over his shoulder.

He went downstairs and thought for a moment where the door was. Harry's house in Los Angeles was not as simple as it might seem. He found the large glass balcony doors and pushed them wide apart. He took a few steps, walking down the perfectly trimmed green grass, then he stopped and pulled off his sleeveless shirt and shorts. He sat down comfortably next to the edge of the pool, and soon  jumped in, refreshing his body.

Everything always came easier to him. He was the one who could break out of London and mysteriously get to Los Angeles, arriving to Harry’s house without notice. Of course, it required certain abnegations, such as the blond wig or flying the ordinary economy class for a few hours. But it paid off. Nobody, not even fucking paparazzi, caught him.

Once, he was sitting in an airplane, curled up next to some teenager. She was really attractive and sweet, but it wasn’t important. When she was listening to music, Louis glanced over and saw the huge cover of their CD, which appeared on her screen. At one point, she asked Louis if he wanted to listen with her. She told him that this was a new 1D song, and she just fell in love with it and the boys from the band, too. He shook his head and really struggled not to tell her the truth of who he really was.

You have no money - you are doing everything to stand out from others. You have money - you do everything to blend in. Absurd.

Louis shook his head and flipped over to swim on his back, enjoying the hot sun. The gleams highlighted the dips and curves of his rather tanned skin. The hours and minutes were unbearably long, but he knew it was worth the wait. Harry was already flying to him.

*

“Move your head a little bit to the right. And higher. Yes, yes, good, " Louis instructed, speaking to Harry from behind the camera. He set it to take an image every 10 seconds and then quickly moved away from the tripod.

He glanced at Harry, who leaned loosely against the cupboard and held his hands behind him on the counter. He was naked and looked really phenomenal. His hair was tousled; curls fell on his forehead, which he tried not to wrinkle. His eyes became more green and glowed in excitement. He smiled, showing two dimples in his cheeks as Louis got closer and stood in front of him. Harry laid one hand on Louis’ hip, the second one on his neck, and leaned slightly to kiss him. Louis stood on his toes and slipped his fingers into the younger's hair, sweeping Harry’s strands back and tugging it gently. He was naked too, so when he stood on his toes to reach Harry's lips, their hard cocks brushed against each other. They began to kiss passionately, standing sideways to the camera. A moment later, they saw a flash and heard a few clicks.

Slowly, they moved away from each other. Louis stepped back shyly and ran to the camera, taking it in his hands and looking at the pictures. "I think we have it," he called cheerfully, then he picked up his shorts from the floor and ran upstairs with his equipment. Harry followed him.

"Do you think that people will believe that these photos aren’t _real_?" Harry laid next to Louis on the king-sized  bed and gently ran his hand across his back. He did it a few more times before Louis turned and kissed his lips.

“Hey, I have the most popular Larry account on Tumblr. Everyone believes that these are my perfect manips.”

The green-eyed boy shrugged and got closer to Louis, staring at the screen he was holding. The picture was really sexy, so intimate and showing their love moment.

How many tips they should give people to understand?

 


End file.
